


Mirror, Mirror

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [27]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CH1: Declan races to the New York Sanctuary, and finds himself face to face with his lover's identical twin, Victoria. CH2: Elizabeth gets an unexpected visitor during her recovery at the Old City Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror Image

Mirror Mirror

(takes place after Crash and Burn pt 1 & 2) prompt – original character

Not even taking the time to properly pack a bag, Declan grabbed a jacket, his tablet and the keys to his motorcycle. He gave instructions to his second-in-command to call him if he needed anything as he started the bike. At the airport, Declan booked the first available commercial flight from Heathrow; it was first class, but the only thing left open at such late notice, and it gave him some much needed privacy. Magnus wouldn't bitch, given the circumstances. 

If he were smart, he'd have used the time to rest, but he wasn't and he didn't. All he wanted was to know what the hell was going on and why SCIU had suddenly taken a van full of abnormals from one of the Networks' biggest Sanctuaries. He considered every possible line of reasoning, but nothing made sense. 

SCIU had to know this wouldn't end well for them. Magnus warned Addison there would be a price to pay if SCIU went after them. A sick feeling settled into his gut and bile burned the back of his throat. Elizabeth was in that van. If anything happened to her, there would be no place on or in the Earth where Addison would be safe from Declan. Or Magnus, for that matter. 

Morgan was in the gate area as Declan exited the ramp. The man looked like shit, and Declan told him so. “What's happened? You look like a steno chewed you 'round the edges.”

“My God, Declan. My God.” It was all he managed to say before collapsing into an empty chair and covering his face with his hands. 

Declan was sympathetic, but impatient for news. It was a long flight, and he gave the other man a little nudge, “I've been out of communication for hours. Give me an update.”

“The plane went down, crash landed, about an hour ago in the high desert in northern New Mexico. Elizabeth was able to put the plane down in pretty much one piece with the help of Magnus on her cell phone.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Apparently, Magnus was giving the girl piloting lessons.”

Declan didn't doubt it, that relationship was... complicated. “It's not always about hours and hours of lesbian sex, you know.” 

Morgan grinned, and that was Declan's goal, but the moment of lightheartedness quickly passed. “Did Magnus send a team?”

“SCIU got to the crash site first. They took everyone to Area 51.” 

“FUCK!” Declan didn't give a damn that people in the boarding area were looking at them after his outburst. 

“There's more. Magnus was close enough that she could see Elizabeth. The EMTs took her away in an ambulance. I think she was seriously injured in the crash.” Morgan's voice shook. “I don't know what to do, Declan, I honestly don't know how we protect anyone after this.” 

“We'll storm the compound and break Tesla's traitorous neck. Then, I'll have to think of suitably painful accident for Addison.”

Edward sighed, “Let's go. I have someone you need to talk to. Do you even have a bag?”

“No.”

Morgan nodded, “Not to worry. We've got clothes to spare. Me casa, su casa and all that. ”

Their security people were waiting beyond the checkpoint and escorted them to a black SUV. There wasn't much to say on the ride to the Sanctuary. Declan wondered who the person was that Morgan thought he needed to meet so urgently.

Morgan had Declan wait in his office while he brought the person from their guest room. 

The door opened and Morgan entered his office followed by Elizabeth...

Declan did a double take and gaped at the woman in disbelief. No, that wasn't right. She was the same height as 'Lizabeth, and the face... God. It WAS Elizabeth's face. Her hair was very different, shorter, maybe shoulder length at most, and red streaked with gold highlights, pulled back into a severe ponytail. “What the hell? How is this possible? She could be...”

“She is Elizabeth's identical twin. I did the blood and DNA match myself with the records from the Moscow Sanctuary, twice.” 

The woman smirked at them. “Vould it be alright if I sit, now. It's been a long day, da?” Clearly, she was enjoying Declan's stupefied expression. 

“Russian?” The woman took the other chair opposite Declan's and that was when he noticed the way her ankle length dress was stretched tight over her belly. “And pregnant?!”

“Andrei said you vould haf a hard time beliewing me.”

“Declan Macrae, Head of the London Sanctuary, I'd like you to meet Victoria Markova, wife of our Andrei Markov, former Head of the Grozny and Moscow Sanctuaries, location currently unknown.”

“Bloody bastard.” Declan saw red, it would figure his arch-enemy would be behind this stunt. “He didn't think it worth mentioning his wife was sisters, bloody twins, with my Elizabeth? He's known Elizabeth for years...” Declan growled. 

Victoria crossed her arms over her bulging belly. “It vas not his decision, it was mine. I vanted to vait until after the baby came to trawel to America, but now I can't find Andrei and the only contact I can find vas here.”

“Victoria, tell us what happened at La Guardia today...”

She let out a stream of cursing in Russian that would make sailor blush, but Russian was a language Declan could never master. “Are you getting any of that? Other than the abundance of curses, I'm getting nothing.”

“Trust you to only know all the dirty words in the Russian language.” 

Victoria switched to heavily accented English, and that made what she said all the more sickening, “Security men said I vas a terrorist, on vatch list. They had picture of Elizabeth, they mistake me for her. They get in fight with TSA persons, they are not liking the vay men are vafing guns at pregnant voman in busy airport. People are snapping camera pictures. I slip away vile they are all talking to police.” She looked scared, then. “I don't know anyone in big City like New York. I only know Sanctuary. I find driver of taxi. I tell him I need Sanctuary, bad people are trying to take me avay. He is nice, he brings me here. He not even take my American money.”

“They were looking for Elizabeth in the airports?”

“It confirms my theory that she was targeted for her relationships with Magnus and possibly you as well, Declan. What better way to get information on two Heads of House? You both use La Guardia almost exclusively. Addison was at Area 51 before the plane even went down.”

The more Declan thought about it, the more he despised the theory. He didn't want to be the cause of this. Loving him shouldn't have a price for Elizabeth, she didn't deserve that. Sweet, gentle 'Lizabeth didn't have it in her to hurt anyone, and she was the first to offer help when someone else was hurting. 

Addison was going to pay; Declan would make sure of it. No one messed with his loved ones. He looked at the familiar and yet completely unfamiliar young woman in the chair beside him and sighed, “Wish I could say I'm pleased to meet you, Victoria. It's not been a good day. I'm not usually such an arse. Don't want you to think I'm normally a complete bloody bastard.”

Victoria's expression softened, “You are vorried about Elizabeth; you luf her. That is not a bad thing. It's goot.”

“Not if it's partially my fault SCIU grabbed her in the first place.”

Victoria closed her eyes for a minute and said, “She's alive.”

Morgan nodded, “That's an important start. Magnus will get her back, Declan. You know she will.” 

He placed a hand on Declan's shoulder, and Declan knew he wasn't going to be happy if Declan raced off to New Mexico to get a shot at revenge against Addison. “You're exhausted. And I bet you're hungry. Let's get you a room and something to eat before you fall over. Magnus has a rescue plan in motion. And I could use your help here reassuring my people that SCIU isn't hiding around every damn corner.” Declan gave in, didn't have the energy for a fight. At least Morgan had something he could do to be useful while they waited, or the wait would be torture. 

Addison could wait until he had Elizabeth and the telepaths home safe.

 

(A/N I will add a second chapter of this when Elizabeth and Victoria meet.)


	2. Sister Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is recovering at the Old City Sanctuary and she has an unexpected visitor.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and she slowly focused on the room, her room in the Old City Sanctuary. She'd been confined to bed there for the last two days on Helen's orders, but it was good to wake up and feel safe. Familiar surroundings were everything right now; too many things were causing Beth to have full out panic attacks. 

There was a quiet knock on her door and Elizabeth stared at the young woman who entered in utter disbelief. “God, you really do look just like me.” It was like looking in a funhouse mirror. “Your name is Victoria, right?”

“Da.” Victoria smiled at her, “I say it is you who is looking like me, except you are making your hair be blonde and much too long.” She rested a hip on the bed. 

After a moment, she picked up Beth's broken right hand, very gently. The simple touch made the hair on the back of Elizabeth's neck stand up. It took a minute for her to realize Victoria was doing something with the tingly healing power to the broken fingers. She tried to pull the hand back, but her twin wouldn't let it go. “Ugh. Stop. Please, let me go.”

“Not yet. There is some tendon damage that must be healed. How did you do thees?”

Elizabeth's expression darkened. “The guard opened my cuffs, so I could eat, and I punched him in the face.”

“Ah, I see.” The redheaded duplicate of her nodded. “This is one of the men who rape you, da?”

“Yes.” The accent was the most shocking thing of all. They sounded nothing like twins when they spoke. 

“I hope you are giving him hard kick in testicles, too, after you are breaking your hand bones on his jaw.”

The matter of fact way she said it surprised a laugh out of Beth. “I kicked his head,” Elizabeth said proudly. 

Victoria nodded, satisfied with her answer. 

Elizabeth was tempted to tell her sister, still a stranger, that she took the man's gun and shot the other rapist. She hadn't told anyone about that and so far nobody knew. It was something she was thinking about telling Will when he came in for their session today. 

“It ees done,” Victoria said, letting her hand go. “Doctor Magnus said ewil man accidentally stopped your heart. I vish to check heart, now.”

Elizabeth just gaped as she was firmly pushed back down to the pillows. “Bossy much? I didn't even know my heart stopped. Nobody told me that.”

The corner of Victoria's mouth quirked, “I am thinking you are too not bossy enough. Especially to be having such bossy mate. They are learning wary fast I am not being bossed around by your Declan Macrae, or ewen Dr Magnus... much.” 

Elizabeth cheeks burned with embarrassment. How did she explain that she had two bossy mates and not just one? 

Her sister put her right hand on Elizabeth's chest between her breast, over her heart. She gave a little sigh of relief, “Heart is not damaged by fool who knows nothing about not mixing ewil serums with morphine.”

“That's good. I'm supposed to go for a walk today.” Will promised to take her her for a walk, because she was getting restless staying in bed all the time. 

Victoria's eyes lit with humor, again. “I vill bet you are being pushed in vheelchair like inwalid today.”

What had she heard that Elizabeth hadn't? She was feeling very out of the loop. “Damn.” Beth sighed. “There is nothing wrong with my legs. And I want to get out of this room.” She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to prove her point. “I'm starving and nobody in this place can make a decent omelet without my supervision.” 

There was a knock on the door and Helen stuck her head in. She looked from Victoria standing beside the bed to Elizabeth and back, and smiled, “Is she attempting a jail break already?”

“ 'She' is going downstairs to make breakfast,” Elizabeth replied sourly. “ 'She' is also not using a damn wheelchair when her legs are perfect healthy and in need of stretching.”

Helen came into the room and sat down beside her on the bed. She reached up and pulled a chain out from under her blouse. “I've been meaning to give this back to you, Nikola took it off when they found you and kept it in his office safe for you.” Helen smirked, “he thought Declan gave it to you.”

Elizabeth took one look at the chain with the engagement ring, and her lower lip trembled ominously. “I thought I lost it in the crash. I was so worried.” She willed herself not to cry and it worked for once. 

Helen took it off the chain and slipped the ring onto it's proper finger. “There we are. Back where it belongs.” There was a message there and Elizabeth got it loud and clear. She was being claimed in front of Victoria. Helen wasn't going to keep their relationship a secret any longer; she took Beth's good hand and kissed the back of it. 

Elizabeth was lucky Helen didn't push her back onto the bed and kiss her senseless in front of their guest. “Turn around, so I can put the chain back on.” Beth did as she was told, and was rewarded with a kiss on her neck. “Ooh,” she sighed. 

Victoria was watching them with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. “The rumor from New York is true, then? You are engaged to Dr Magnus and not Declan Macrae?”

“We share her,” Magnus offered with a smile.

Victoria sighed dramatically and shook her head. “You, sister, have complicated life, da?” 

“You have no idea.” Elizabeth thought of something. “Speaking of having no idea, I didn't know I had a twin until a few months ago. Helen told me she saw us in the orphanage as babies...”

Victoria nodded, “I knew there vas a sister, and that she vas taken to be sold. Vhen I meet Andrei in Moscow, he is suspicious of me, calls me 'Elizabeth' and is not liking me, and I cannot understand vhy. He is wery handsome and I am vanting him to notice me and he is trying not to look at me. Bastard.” She smiled, “And one day he is doing something I am not liking vith my patient and I yell at him and he says, 'You are Elizabeth's sister, no matter your hair is red as flame.' ” Her eyes narrowed. “I stomp on his foot and valk avay. I am not speaking to him for a veek, until he is saying he is sorry.” 

Elizabeth laughed. “Andrei doesn't like Declan and he is suspicious of me because of my relationship with Declan. I wanted him to look at me, too. He really is attractive in a dark, mysterious way.”

“Andrei says you have big family, vith many sisters and brothers who will do him much harm if he is touching you. He showed me pictures of you in London Sanctuary.”

“Is that why you didn't try to contact me?”

Victoria nodded, “You have many siblings, I am thinking maybe you are not needing one more.” 

“I love my adopted family, I really do. They are more than I ever hoped for, especially James, but you are my sister, my twin. I can make room for you in my heart, too. If you want me to?”

Victoria's eyes grew misty. “I should not come at such a bad time, but I vanted to help if I could.”

“I'm glad you came.” Elizabeth held out her good hand and Victoria took it. “Thank you for healing my hand.”

“Velcome. I am sorry bad men hurt you.” 

Helen, who had been watching the exchange with a beatific smile, said to Victoria, “You are free to stay here as long as you like. I think once Elizabeth's feeling better she planned to spend some time in London, but until then, I will make you up a guest room, so you can spend some time getting to know each other.”

“I vould like that, wery much.”

“Me, too.” Elizabeth's smile faded when Kate walked in pushing a wheelchair. “No. Niet. Nien. Nada. I can and will walk, Kate.”

“If you want out of this room today, you will ride,” Magnus said. Then, in a less bossy, overbearing tone, she added, “I'll make it up to you after your session with Will.”

Beth glared at her, “You better believe you will...”


End file.
